Controlled-Chaos-Studios,EXE Creepypasta Horror Stories
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Welcome, Victem reader. Welcome to a place of horror and evil. Inside rests forty storoies, from forty creepypasta members. Hear the horror of glitches from BOB Drowned, the tale of death by M.I.R.A The killer. The secrets of the shadows from SlenderCat. And their king, Johnny.EXE has a surprise for you. Rated M For Blood, Character death, rape, language; read at your own risk!
1. Moonlight,EXE

**Johnny was sitting in a red velvet chair, dressed up in a full suit. The fire in the fire place lit up the room, eerily. "Welcome to my humble abode… so glad to you have you here." He smirked, talking in a deep, dark, scary voice.**

**"My name is Johnny. On this special October, Me and a few of my friends here are turning eighteen; this December, the studio turns one. I thought it be best to… give you a special little treat." He smiles.**

**"The treat, my friends, is a collection of horror stories, very abnormal to the normal humor of the studios. Stories that may actually scare the crap, out of you." He laughs.**

**"Our first story comes from, right here in Mobius!" He smiles, holding a book with a very demented looking Sonic, with the other half of his face replaced with a very evil Moonlight Booster.**

**"This story is called, Moonlight,EXE. Hope you'll enjoy." He laughs, the image becoming pixelated and black out.**

I don't remember how I got to where I was. I just know I didn't like where I was. I woke up in a dark stone corridor; like some stereotypical horror mansion basement. The worst part was, it even had multicolored dark flame torches. I sighed and arched my back. I was in a hell of amount of pain. I started my trek through the corridors, trying to find some way out of here. I tried to think of what happened before here.

My last memory was of me and my friends running from some… demon. Something horrible and evil and familiar; I can't really remember what it was though. I found myself at a fork in the corridors. Two sounds came from both ends and behind me. From behind, it sounded as if someone was laughing, in the left, someone crying, and in the right, something… eating. I took to the left, hoping it would be better… I was wrong.

I had gotten into a well-lit place and looked at myself. I lost my fedora and my glasses were cracked. My goggles I use to run were gone, my shirt and pants ripped and torn to shreds. My tie was looser than before. I had blood stains from intensive bleeding. I was a wreck. My fur matted, eyes blood shot from not sleeping. My hair fucked up, and my tails just dragging on the floor; just as tired as I was.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked myself. It looked like a castle in hell… if it was a castle. It could've been a prison for damned souls… that wouldn't explain how I got here, but I dare you to come up with something else. I continued exploring, until I saw the walls changed. They were still stone walls; with the exception that the stone was coated in… oh chaos, blood!

I yelped in panic. I started to run the opposite way, faster when whoever was crying, was chasing… me! I started to tear up. My legs were bleeding, I must've gotten stabbed or something. I couldn't stop though. Whatever wanted me, wanted me badly. I tripped and rolled. I turned and gasped. I remembered now.

**(Three Weeks Ago)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! I give you the greatest, bestest, most awesomest new invention conceived by my-."

"Just show us already." Amy smirked. I sighed as she had interrupted me.

"Really? You're not even going to let me finish?" I said, looking much better then now.

"Just show us already!" Sonic yelled.

I sighed and face palmed. "Neanderthals. Okay, here it is." I showed them the strange beaker. "Inside here, I discovered a rare new organism from my ancestor's home planet Chaosia. It is unknown what it can do as of now, but I can reengineer it be a fighting cure for every single disease." I smiled.

"Sweet! You'll be a hero and famous!" Sonic laughed.

"I'm already a hero..." I look down.

"It's a good thing Moonlight. So, when will you be done?" Amy smiled. I blushed.

"I don't know yet, I'm still working out the kinks." I sigh. Suddenly, my best friend Sarah came down with my new girlfriend Lovelace. "Hey Moonlight! I got you equipment from your sister. She sa-.' She suddenly trips and the box flies and smashes the beaker, killing the microorganisms. Some, however, flew and landed on Sonic.

"Nooooo!" I screamed and cry. "They were so hard to find!" I scream and cry.

Sarah hugs me. "Moonlight. I'm so sorry!" I sighed, still crying.

Whatever they were, however, we're not going to benefit Mobiankind. They were a disease, a virus. And they infected Sonic. The next few weeks, he changed. He became more irritated, more agitated, more... violent. He lashed out at Tails, Talked to himself, and all kinds of things. Then, it happened.

The first thing really wrong he did, He smacked Amy. He would've continued if I wasn't there. He attacked Tails next, the last thing I saw of him, was his head leaving his body. I tried to stop Sonic, but he was faster and stronger than ever. He ripped Knuckles spine out and cracked Eggman open wide. He wasn't Sonic no more. He was... dead. No, this monster was something else, something evil, and something... demonic. It attacked us again, this time we fled and hid in these corridors.

I remember helping Lovelace to escape and was about to myself... when he attacked me. I passed out from exhaustion and pain, slamming onto the floor. I had lost consciousness and mild memory. Now I remember. I knew what I was running from. I looked at his face and teared up. My friend Sonic was dead. This wasn't sonic... this, this was-.

**(Present time)**

"Sonic,EXE." I gulped, looking at the thing I created, that killed Sonic. He still looked like him; only with bloodied fur and black eyes with red dots, bleeding from the empty socks. His teeth a rotten yellow and his gloves stained with blood. He was hovering over me, smiling.

"Guess what, moonlight. I found you. I win. You know what that means don't you? You lose. And when you lose to me. I win... your soul!" He spoke, his voice moving between a demented version of his, to a truly demonic voice. He reached out to grab me; I tried backing up, but was in too much pain to move. I could only do one thing as I felt his claws, sinking into my chest; I screamed.

**(Amy's POV)**

I heard his screams. Me, Shadow, Silver, Sarah, and Lovelace, were hiding in some bunker in the maze. It had some special markings that not only made it hard to find us, but kept the... thing, from hurting and killing us. I didn't want to believe it at first. When I was attacked by this new thing, which is not Sonic, no matter what anyone says, he tried to rape me. Moonlight saved me, but, I was blinded in my left eye.

I held my eye, crying in misery. Shadow was holding Silver, they both upset and wanting to cry... at last, Shadow held back. This monster had killed both Rouge and Blaze; ripping her wings off and letting rouge bleed to death, and using Blaze's tail to strangle her. I thought about all the friends we lost. Cream was not only killed with her mother; but they were forced to watch as he raped them both and then killed them. Vanilla, by holding her face to the electric stove, and Cream, by pushing her down a lubed slide with rotating spikes at the end; slicing her into pieces.

I was crying to myself, holding Lovelace as she was crying to, for fear of losing moonlight. We both loved Moonlight deeply. He had chosen Lovelace, because I wasn't ready to admit my feelings towards him. I didn't want him to go though...

That was when I heard his screams. I sat up. "That's Moonlight!' I yelped. I ran to leave, but Shadow stopped me.

"No! No one is leaving!" he growls.

"But... moony!" Lovelace cries.

"This is for our own protection. If we leave, we're vulnerable. He will kill us mercilessly and violently. No one else is dying tonight." He said firmly. I growled and pushed and punched him.

"I'm not letting Moonlight die tonight or any other night!" I glared and ran out, Lovelace and Sarah following. I followed the horrible screaming. I cr9ied and cringed each time I heard it. I gasped. He wasn't dead, but he soon would be. , the monster that killed my Sonic, was going to kill my Moonlight. I pushed Lovelace and tackled Sonic.

**(Moonlight's POV)**

I watched as Amy tries to save me. Sonic,EXE was ripping my still beating heart, slowly and carefully; so I could see it. It hurt like bloody hell! I cried out in pain as he goes slowly and carefully, wanting me to see it. I got up and started to fight on my own.

"GO! I GOT THIS!" I yelled, but they didn't listen. Sonic slashed at them and I watched as he pushed me down and tackled Sarah. Her scream was the last thing I heard; before he snapped her neck. I growled and tackled him, using my light bound portal ability, to teleport Amy and Lovelace back to their bunker.

"I'm sorry.' I told them.' After they were gone. I wailed on Sonic. Left, right, middle right, middle, left middle, middle; I hit every inch of his chest and face. But he was impossible to stop. He pushed and slammed me down.

"Your strong Moonlight!" he laughed. "I love your... power!" He smirks. I struggled to move, but he held my down. I was too weak to fight as much as I could've. I yelped as he leans.

"Your, power. I want it." he stared at me and I could feel his very essence in my soul. I struggled. "I'll, have it!" he screeched in my face and then, blackness.

**(Amy's POV)**

I cried. How could he just teleport us away from him! I need him! I sat, my back against the wall, Shadow scolding us, for Sarah's death. I told him to put a cork in it. I sighed. I didn't want to hear this anymore. I lay down to sleep and cry. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door! I sat up and listened. It was Moonlight!

"Amy! Open up!" I heard him, weak and in pain. I wanted to open the door, but shadow stopped us.

"This could be a trap. Prove it!" Shadow growls.

"Shadow is actually bi-."

"Okay, it's him!" Shadow stopped him He blushed as they all knew what Moonlight was going to say.

"Your bi?" Silver giggles, blushing.

"It's a personal choice, shut up!" He growls.

"Which guy did you want?" Lovelace smiles.

"...No one." He walks away. I ran and opened the door. I smiled as Moonlight rushed in and slammed the door. I hugged him tightly.

"Oh moonlight!" I smiled. Suddenly, he started laughing strangely. 'Moonlight?" he turned around. His face, splashed with blood.

'Wrong, answer." He opened his eyes. We gasped and backed up. His eyes were black and empty, with the blood red pupils I dreaded. His eyes bleed and his body was caked in Sonic's blood.

"No... Impossible!" I cried.

"Nope. It's possible. And Sonic? He was alive and well... until I took care of him." He pulls

Sonic's head out of his tails and throws it at Shadow. He groans as he falls on his ass. Moonlight charged. I sat against the wall with Lovelace, watching as Moonlight shoved Silver's face against Shadow's, using their heads to crush the others. He turns towards me and Lovelace. He grabs her and laughs as he shoves a blue chaos spiked up stick, in her. She screams, bleeding out. She crumbled dead.

"Amy... my lovely Rose... I want to play a game. Won't you play with me?" He laughs, turning his demented attention towards me. I screamed, and blacked out. The last thing I remembered, was his hand, in my chest; grasping my heart.

**(Moonlight's POV)**

I couldn't control myself. I couldn't control... him. All I could was watch as I killed my friends, my loved ones. I cried. Then, I was left in utter darkness once again; forced to stare at nothing and reflect on what I was becoming. I watched as a mirror appeared before me. The bloodied bodies of my friends at my feet, piling up. I could hear... him. I could hear his screams and his taunting and his... everything! I screamed in agony, wanting it to go away!

I looked at myself. I kneeled and jammed my hand into my friend's blood. The screaming started to fade. I started writing what I heard.

"Bow before me; I am, your GOD! Come out; come out, wherever you are! I have a treat for you. You can run? That's funny, because I can hunt! My lovely Rose as come back to me... stay, forever! I want to play a game with you; one that'll last, forever and ever..." I heard around me, crying to myself. As I wrote these things in blood, I saw myself, slowly becoming him. I just continued, crying Amy's name, Lovelace's name, all of my friend's names. I just wrote in blood, the never ending mirror, crying, forever alone.

**(Amy's POV)**

He could've just let me die peacefully, but he told me he wanted me to die horribly, to suffer, to show me what I made him feel... to have some fun. I woke in a black empty area, my body disfigured. My eyes stained with blood, blackened by the dark, my chest, open, heartless. My dress, my fur; caked in my blood and my friend's blood. I knew, this was what I was forced to look like for eternity.

But, that wasn't the worst of it. I saw Moonlight, writing. He was crying and crying. I smiled, happy to finally see him. I ran towards him, but, I saw something, that scared me. There was a window between us, impenetrable. He was writing on the window, not even acknowledging me. I pounded, I screamed, I cried; trying to get his attention. But, he kept writing, these horrible things on this endless window.

I Collapsed. I cried. I didn't know what to do anymore. I looked and placed a hand on the window. His hand stopped right there. I thought he saw me... but he went for more blood. I was forced, forced to watch him.

(Moonlight's POV)

Forced to write, forced to cry. I was alone forever.

**(Amy's POV)**

Forever, watching him, never noticing me.

**(Their POV)**

Forced, to know. I'll never be seen, loved, or remembered again. I... was dead, lost, and forgotten...

**"Now that is sad. Killed your love, and now, you'll never know she was forced to watch you... forever." Johnny smirked.**

**"I guess we have to remember. That death..." His eyes bleed and turn black. His voice changes tone. "Is everything, and me..."**

**Johnny: (On the side) Psst. Over here. A little side note. I know it says Sonic,EXE or Moonlight,EXE. But, I can explain. You see. For some odd reason. Every time I wrote .Exe or .Net, it just was deleted from Doc manager. So I said screw it, ,EXE, ,Net from now on. I'm sorry if that ruins anything, but don't care. I tried, so piss off.**


	2. BOB Drowned

**"Welcome back my friends. Did you enjoy your first story of horror? Well, we have 39 more to go. Mhahaha. Our next story comes to us, from... Termina. It's entitled, BOB Drowned. A tragic story, about a special kid, and his horrible past. Please, enjoy." Johnny smiled; he suddenly started to talk robotic like and then; screen crash.**

I ran, faster than I ever could. I was terrified. Can you believe that? The kid with the Triforce of Courage is terrified. Well, I am. My name is Torgaz Anarvi, and I'm running from three things; death, a demon, and my past.

I was in Clock Town, west side. I had come up from the Bomber's hangout and appeared over here. I didn't understand it. Whenever I go somewhere, I appear somewhere completely different. If I try and leave, I reappear in town. I looked back behind me. He was of course there, watching me. I whimper and ran up the stairs.

I wish I could find life here. But, all I heard was that horrible music ad all I saw was nothing. All around me was nothing but the landscape. No people. No postman, no bomber kid, no Anju or Kafei or thief! Just an empty ghost town and that music; that horrible, life sucking music. That twisted song of mine played over the clock town's usual happy music; it was death, murder... unhelaing. The song of Unhealing.

I ran into the samurai's dojo, hoping to hide from it. But he followed and chased me around. I hid in the back; dumbest idea ever. He cornered me and trapped me. I tried to run away, but he came faster, harder, more violently. He was done chasing; he wanted to take me out.

I growled at the thing. "JUST GO AWAY!" I screamed. He stared at me. Those, emotionlessly eyes, that sinister half frown half grin. He wanted me to die and did not care if I suffered. I screamed and charged. I heard the skull kid's laugh, a short high pitched scream, and blackness was all I saw.

**(Four days earlier)**

I stepped out from the clock tower. I looked around Termina. To see everyone so happy. I looked up at the massive moon, a little terrified. I looked at my deku scrub body and groan. I sighed.

"Well, Tatl. We'll have to do this quick." I sighed and ran off. Immediately, something really wrong was happening. Everyone called me by my name, sure... but... they also started calling me BOB. BOB this, and BOB that. I asked who BOB was, but the only answer i get was tragic laundry. I figured I'd do some digging in to this BOB.

**(Day Three)**

I spent Three days trying to find out about BOB, but, nobody could tell me anything about him. I was afraid i was going to die soon as i heard the clock strike midnight. I didn't have enough time to escape from the observatory. I looked through the telescope to see the moon falling. I pulled away at the last second, and everything went crazy!

**(Day Four)**

I found myself staring at this place called the Stone Tower. It was spooky as hell. I was normal me with my ocarina and a bunch of stuff i haven't seen yet. I shrugged and grabbed my ocarina. Before i could though, this weird statue of me appeared. I looked at it. It looked just like me... only horrifying.

I shrugged it off and headed back to Clock town. I arrived and that's when things got weird. People no longer called me BOB or Torgaz anymore. Now, they said nothing. No name at all. I was really weirded out by this.

I went to go see the old man, find some answers. I went down into the hideout and the state appears behind me like it usually does when i play its song. I shrugged it off, but it kept coming, faster and closer each time.

'It's... it's chasing me!' I thought. I started to panic and run. I left the hideout.

**(Day five)**

I'm starting to have a very bad feeling. Everything seemed normal, but not the people. They looked at me, terrified and depressed. I ran inside the tower to talk to the mask guy.

**(Day Six)**

Okay, something is definitely going on. Everyone is talking weird, almost just gibberish. I need someone to tell me what's going on. Even I feel different, less emotional then before. I ran out of town to find answers.

**(Day Seven)**

I somehow ended up in the laundry pool. That damned statue was there staring at me. Before I lost consciousness; it spoke finally. It said, "BOB, NEXT."

**(Day Eight)**

I'm praying to die now. My mental state can't take these never ending days! Ugh! More strange gibberish and horribly people! And that damned statue is haunting my very dreams!

**(Day nine)**

I'm on the tower, fighting the Skull kid. He has a new ability. He levitated me into the air and I was suddenly on fire. I screamed in agony as I felt my body being burned alive, my flesh boiling and peeling off, my clothes reduced to ash, my skin revealing skeleton. It was horrible.

I awake to have it happen again, and again, and again, and again; for 9 times in a row, I was turned into dust and roasted alive. I tried to escape with my ocarina, but i was burned before I could.

I awake again, and looked down to see my burning body, the horrific look on my face. I cried as i turned. I saw, him, staring at me. He screamed with me.

**(Day Ten)**

I was in Great Bay Coast, just turned into a Zora. Epona was pointing at something off in the distance in the water. Against my better judgment, I dived in and headed. He was there, watching me. Suddenly, I started to drown! As a Zora, I started to drown. He just stared at me. Right before I died, he said, "BOB DROWNED!"

**(Day Eleven)**

I understood now. This, BOB, Drowned in the laundry pool and was terrorizing the town. Why I was the victim, i have no idea. Or, maybe, I'm only the victim, because everyone else is dead to, that's why there were no one there that one day.

I ran outside of town and saw him, Epona, the mask guy, and skull kid socializing. I had to attack now. I charged after them. But, the second i was in the middle of their group, i was light up on fire and everything went dark. I watched as they laughed and stared at my burning body. I screamed, no words flowing out, but i screamed.

I looked at BOB. He smiled at me and said "YOUR, NEXT!"

**(Day Twelve)**

Why won't these days end? I beg for them to be over. I got my wish however. It was nearing the end. Once again, things started normal, and ended horrible. I was back in the stone tower. That fucker behind me again. Suddenly though, my body violently cocked to the side. I was disfigured. I was bent into a seven and it hurt.

My spine popped out of my back and blood gushed everywhere. My organs were compressed and i was bleeding out of my eyes and mouth. I was walking into this fight arena and found myself nasty monster changed and in one swoop; sliced me in half.

**(Day Thirteen.)**

He watches me from speaks in an intelligible gibberish. Everyone is out to get me. I lost my mind.

I Was in Clock Town, North side. The bomber kid came up to me. He started talking in that gibberish. I freaked as He appears and sliced. The kid's head popped off and blood splattered my clothes.

Someone else is pulling my strings. Someone is playing my game, my life. I'm looking through looking glass, i see them! Everyone is an enemy!

I killed Clock Town. In one never-ending day, I killed everyone. The place was shut down. I walked into the Mayor's office and slammed his son's head down on the table, with Anju. I sliced the captain and the leader of the carpenter's. I blew up the bomb shop; half the town in flames!

Strewn bloodied bodies everywhere, it was glorious. The red, the orange; the gold... the green. I smiled as i saw him in the flames watching me. I grabbed my camera. There was a picture of me, and BOB, and the happy mask guy smiling at the camera. I tossed it into the fire.

He appears. BOB appears in front of me. An angry face, his first emotion. Nostalgia! He peers into my soul. "You Shouldn't Have Done That..." He speaks clearly. I didn't care.

I walked, why run? It's not like i can die anymore. I've lived one day thirteen times. It's time for the dawn of the final day. I walked into the laundry pool and hopped inside. On cue, there was an explosion and i was trapped underwater. I grabbed my Zora mask, and broke it to pieces. I sat, and stared at BOB.

"You Shouldn't Have Done That..." He speaks, sounding like he was glitching, malfunctioning...dying. I blacked out. BOB Drowned... and so did i.

**(The Final Day)**

"You've met with a Terrible Fate..." Yes, i have. I've met with my past crimes. I am BOB, not Torgaz. I am a monster. I wanted to be a hero, but i failed and everyone died by the skull kid, a malicious psychopath with a skull mask; killing all of Clock Town. He used this fear of the moon to lure people to their deaths. He died however... i died, when i found the Skull Kid. He drowned me, and i died, forced to realize that i could never be a hero. I was not a hero... i was never a hero.

I have met with my demons; my face, horrid and disfigured. Emotionless and burnt and drowned. I want my vengeance. Anyone who thinks they're a hero; must die.

I Have met with Death... accepting that i am gone. I hate my days. I hate my life, and the afterlife is just as cruel.

I must leave. The dawn of a new day approaches, and i must return... return in time, to Dawn of The First day... of my last...

**Johnny Smirks. "My, my, my... that was bone chilling. Forced to go insane with your own death? I couldn't imagine a worst way to die other than drowning. Well. I hope you have enjoyed thus far. I know i have. I see the screen? That is a familiar screen." He smiles, holding up a TV remote, and turning off the game, and us.**

**Johnny: The name Torgaz Anarvi is actually Hylain for Bobby Booster. Look it up.**


	3. Lost Gauntlet

**Johnny smiles. He holds up a Poke ball. "Welcome Friends, once again. Tonight, we have another story of sadness and pain. That seems to be a running theme now, huh? Today's story is about a special Pokémon trainer that achieved his goal of Pokémon master, becoming the most successful and most powerful Pokémon trainer in all of the world and universe."**

**"However, even with all these goals achieved... he still wasn't able to defeat his number one enemy. Gauntlet Challenges Life. Life sends out Death, Gauntlet sends out Soul." He smirks and laughs, the screen wiping like on the game.**

Nothing. I couldn't see anything. Just emptiness. I looked around. Where was I? Who was I? I looked for an answer. I looked at my badge ID.

"..." That's what it read. I looked at myself. I was a dark brown mechadillo with red and blue clothes. I had robotic legs and arm and eye.

I looked at my Pokémon. I had five unknowns and one cyndaquill. The Cyndaquill was in a horrible shape. The unknowns swirled around me, not breaking the formation. They read a name, a word.

"Leave." They spelled. I looked at Cyndaquills poke ball. "HURRY." I was confused. I looked around. I noticed a ladder. I walked over and took it.

I entered into darkness, confused and alone. I took out cyndaquill, holding him in my arms. He used Flash to help me see, thanks.

I walked into the dark hallway, wanting answers to burning questions. I gasped. The light died. I looked. Cyndaquill fainted. I pet my friend, and continued on.

I arrived at another ladder. There was a sign next to it; it read "Go Back." To where? There was nothing to go back to. I continued forward.

I looked around. Nothing but grave stones. I looked at my ID. My picture had change. My soul had changed. Instead of my body, I was armless. My unknowns had changed.

"D,Y,I,N,G... Dying..." They spelt. I looked at my empty sockets and sighed. It's almost time.

I looked at the hole in the ground. I followed it inside and walked down the corridor. It was dark and gloomy and depressing. I looked at my ID. No arms... no legs... no eyes. What I did have was sparks and blood.

I continued on, just floating on. I had more unknowns and half of a celbi; the other half ripped apart.

I looked at the people I passed, ghostly white, no faces; sounds familiar.

I hit the end of the tunnel. There he was my opponent. He stared me off; I did the same thing, only I stare in confusion.

I feel the World collapsing on me. The screams. Celbi goes down, along with Pikachu, both... dying. I black out.

I awake in my own house, confused, and gone. My head is all that is left of me, I'm gone. I see the picture of me and my mom, and I cry.

I leave the house, heading to the obvious white light that I'm meant to. I see him again, Red, taking my place.

"...Goodbye... forever..." He tears up. I whimper, falling back into whiteness.

I look at my ID, I'm nothing. My gym leaders, skulls. I'm in a grave, dead and alone. The Unknowns fly around me. One last thing I can read, before they vanish; one last thing I can see.

"He Died."

My name is Gauntlet. Top Pokémon master... until that was it. I had continued to win and win everything. But, life got boring. Then, I died. I was gone, and this trainer comes and steals my show. I was furious and tried to get revenge, becoming angry.

I attacked him, publicly and privately. I lost everything. Everyone despised me. He stops coming to my town, but I was tormented either way. Then, it stopped. In depression, I committed suicide…

I couldn't beat death, and death beat me. I was lost to a new generation, a forgotten kid with a finished dream. I watched the coffin closed, sealing me... and my achievements forever.

**"Gauntlet died, his generation, disappeared. Whatever happened next? No Knew... or cared. I hope you enjoyed kiddies. Ooh, I feel like the Crypt keeper!" He laughs like him and starts to fall apart, the game over screen from Pokémon appearing.**


	4. The King of Creepypastas Johnny EXE

**When the screen appeared, Johnny wasn't there. Just a lightish Brown cat in a brown jacket and jeans and brownish hair. She sits in his chair, holding his horror book. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Johnny couldn't be here, he's a little... tied up." She smirks, closing the book.**

**"But, he left a message. Not every monster is fearless. There are monsters that even the most horrific fear. In this story, you'll meet the true meaning of fear. A monster, a creepypasta that all fear."**

**"So strap in kiddies. I know you'll love this story. It rivals that Crypt Keeper. This story is simply titled, Johnny .EXE; SCPA Tales." She smirks.**

**"And, on a personal note, I think that this story is more suspense and twisted then scary. You'll see." The screen fades.**

The dark forest was perfect for her; plenty of hiding places, fun trees, alone time. It was her new home, and she loved it. She hopped from tree to tree, watching the strange lights approach. She winces, her twitches coming back. Tick, tick, tick, that's what she said out loud; that's why her loathed nickname is Ticci Kitty.

The pitch black cat was dressed in jeans, a long sleeve jacket and bandana mask that looked like teeth; and eerily, demonic yellow lens goggles. In her arms, to thick bloodied axes; dried from months of use.

She landed awkwardly on a tree and fell and crashed into the ground, hard. To most, a fall like that would've made them scream in horror and pain.

But, she was different. Born with a rare disease, she can't feel pain... not, physical; the emotional pain she carries, very real... and very painful. She inflicts more pain on others to feel better.

She continues watching the strange lights approach her forest, curiouser and curiouser. She started to ignore them when a bomb went off. She yelps in surprise and flies into a tree, once again, Pain-free.

She looks up. Men and woman in orange jumpsuits start firing at her. She easily wades them off, charging and hacking and slicing her way through the hordes.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you got to die!" She laughs, chopping another agent's head off. Suddenly, a thick black gas bomb hits her. She chokes and coughs; suddenly feeling weak, tired… hurt. She suddenly feels pain, physical pain. She collapsed and a couple of agents tackled her and cuffed her.

"Go down bitch!" One of them laughed, gassing her again. The humans seemed unaffected. She wakes up in a cell, a metal cage; Vents on both sides, in case she wanted to escape. Her clothes still on… thankfully, but her axes weren't. She struggles in her cuffs that held her, that black gas flooding in, making her cry out in actual pain.

"Let me go you filthy animals! Or I swear I'll break out and murder you horribly!" She screams, more gas hitting her dead on. She coughs and passes out.

She wakes again. Now in a bigger clear windowed cell. Thousands of the same cells surrounded her. Some were empty, some one resident, a few more than one or two.

She looked to the cell on her right. A dark green fox with bright green smoky hair; she looked burnt, soot covered actually. She had a grey hoodie and booty shorts. She looked like she was trying to make someone hard first before she killed them.

Then, her smile. Well, it was more like a scar. Her face was tormented the most. Cuts, here and there. But, what really Scared Kitty, was that her mouth had two scars in the form of a smile; that never healed. So, even pissed off, she was happy. Her eyes were burned; the lids singed off. She could never blink. She was fucking brutally ugly!

The cage on the right was a little more horrid. A dark blue hedgefox with blonde hair laid, curled up like a pup. He snored softly. She smiles weakly, thinking he was actually kind of cute. He opens his eyes and snarls. She yelps and backs up, showing off her no fear concept.

His eyes were pure black, with two red dots and blood flowing. He had glows, yellow bloody sharp teeth, and a real 'I kill for fun' Attitude.

"Well, well, well; look at the newbie." The green fox smirks.

"Wh-what?" I shivered. That hedgefox scared me.

"What she means is, welcome to the family." The hedgefox smiles, his evil eyes turning a little less demonic. He still only had holes, but he wasn't glaring. He smiles and puts a hand on the wall. "Hi! I'm Moonlight. EXE.

"Um, hi. I'm Kitty." She ticked.

"Heh, more like Ticci Kitty." The other fox snickers. She growls and turns towards her.

"Shut up!" She yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"That's M.I.R.A The Killer." Moonlight smiled. She gulps, knowing full well who she was.

"That's right, that chika. I'm badass. I know." She laughs.

"Where are we?" I asked. Suddenly, a terrifying chill ran down my spine as an eerily and horrific voice echoes in my head.

"Yyyyour in ppprrisooon." The voice speaks.

"Wh-who was that?" She whimpered, fear hitting her again.

"That was SlenderCat, down there in the last cell. She has to be kept the farthest from everyone for a reason." Moonlight smiles.

"Oh… Wow." She shivers. She looks up and a smiling pink pony was staring down at her.

"Hi! I'm Pinkamena!" She smiled her face dementedly evil.

"Hi." She waved.

"Pinkamena is… well… pretty loony. She's crazy as crazy can be. She somehow blew up her planet… and survived…" Moonlight said.

"Oh, that's cool… I think. What a minute…aren't all of you-."

"Creepypastas? Yes. That's where you are. Welcome to the Special Creepypasta Protection Agency Complex Prison. About Ten hundred thousand miles below the surface, I think. This facility is impossible to break in, and out. This place is only for the most horrific monsters and Creepypastas in history. Your now officially a Creepypastas Ticci kitty; congratulations!" He smiles happily, Pinkamena pulling a random party whistle.

"Uh, thanks. It's nice to belong." She smiled happily.

"Sis? Is that you?" She turns. A white cat with a face mask on in an orange jumpsuit stood there with a hooded cat, so dark it was just black inside.

"Masky? Angel? Oh, you guys!" She smiled, hugging her sisters in the cell.

"It's been to long!" Angel laughed.

"Yes, it so very much has!" Ticci smiling happily.

"So, you finally got captured. Looks you are the best Proxy." Masky said.

"Yay!" She cheers. "Come, you can help me fit in!" Ticci smiled.

It's been almost a week. She started to get the routine. Wake up, cuffed in a special cuff that makes the CP, that's what they called them, weak and useless. They are taken into the showers and locked in to shower. After their done, their locked up again and taken to breakfast. After that, their taking to the play room it's called for free roam for about several hours. Then, its lunch and lock down therapy sessions. Then it's another four hours free roam and dinner and shower and then final lockdown and lights out.

Then, however, the routine changed. After lunch, they were sent into their cells, but were asked to clean it up and stand attention. The door opened, and instead of that timid bunny Manage, another woman appeared. From the way most of the CPs acted, she seemed bad to the bone; but look and acted sweet.

"Oh boy! I love this time of the week!" Moonlight jumped for joy and dashed to the gate. "Warden Lovelace! Lovelace!" Moonlight pawed like an excited puppy. The girl, a lightish Brown cat in a brown jacket and jeans and brownish hair, walked over to him and smiled sweetly.

"Ah, Moonlight. EXE. How's my favorite CP Doing?" She pretended to scratch his chin through the glass. He sighed heavenly.

"Open the gate and find out!" He yips.

"Later, you know the rules. New arrivals are first." She looks at Kitty, then at M.I.R.A.

"M.I.R.A, M.I.R.A, M.I.R.A; you've been a very bad girl. Twenty five deaths." Lovelace sighs, looking up at her file.

"Oh no. That means I'm losing my touch, I guess prison does work." She laughs.

"You are in trouble young lady; I wouldn't be laughing if I was you.'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; whatever. I'm doing fine on my own. Just keep your men away from me, they don't seem to listen." she laughs again. The gate opens and the guards enter and grab her. "Oh come on!" She growls, squirming.

"Sorry M.I.R.A, but you have been too bad; it's time to go back." They take her to a little chute.

"Can we discuss this?" She asked before they push her down. She screams out before hitting the bottom. Inside was pure darkness and nothingness. She starts screaming, because the gas shoots inside. Her head gets fucked with and she slices at nothing and herself.

"You must be there for at least a week." Lovelace smirks before the shoot closes.

"Now, the new arrival." She smiles. Ticci itty yelps and hides behind her sisters.

"Prisoner 374829; aka, Ticci Kitty." She smiles, looking at Kitty's file.

"I don't like being called Ticci." She sighs.

"Okay, How about your real name, Jordon York?" Lovelace smiles. Kitty shivers.

"It's Kitty, Ma'am." Masky says.

"Oh, okay." She smiles and looks it over. "Oh my. You are the infamous proxy sisters. Angel, Masky, and Ticci Kitty. My, it's been a long time." She smiles.

"Yes it has Warden." Angel hugs Ticci.

"Well, you three have been very well behaving for over a month; I guess if that streak continues, you girls may keep the cell together." She walks over towards the last cage. Ticci looks over there.

"Miss SlenderCat." Lovelace smiles. Inside the pitch black cage was a tall slender female cat. She had dark purple fur and no face; no eyes, mouth, ears, hair, or nose. Just a blank canvas. She had something over her face, like a blindfold. Only, you can tell she could see as clear as day. It was a special gas mask that allowed people to look at her and live.

"Warden Lovelace, hello." She said in her dark voice. She sat still, unmoving; almost mediating it seemed.

"Zero deaths in four months… my, my, my. That is very good." She smiles.

"Thank you warden."

"I've talked to the committee; they say if you last a fifth month, then you may be free. But, you must keep to the woods, don't go out to a town."

"Yes Warden, thank you." She said, never moving a muscle.

"My pleasure." She finishes her rounds with Moonlight, who got a belly rub while being interrogated. After she left, Moonlight just whines.

"Who was that?" Ticci asked.

"Warden Lovelace Sombra, the baddest, darkest, most evilest woman ever. She single handily built this place. She is a dark and cruel woman, who hides behind a nice and happy smile and attitude." Masky sighed.

"Oh. Oh wow." Ticci gulped.

"Don't worry. If you're nice and cool, you'll be perfectly fine." Moonlight .EXE yawned.

A week later, Ticci, Masky, and BOB was hanging in the lunch room with Sarah and Moonlight.

"Wow, but, why did they capture you?" Ticci asked, after hearing the couple's story.

"Well, I was killing parents and kidnapping kids to have friends for all eternity, BOB was tormenting players and then killing them." Sarah explained. Suddenly, the door opened and M.I.R.A was escorted inside and sat next to Moonlight.

"Now, be a good girl and you'll live next time." One of the guards laughed.

"Moonlight, knife." She growls.

"But…" She gives him a death glare and he created her a knife. She rawrs and hops on to the guys back and stabbed him reapeadtly in the chest, laughing. They restrained her and took her to the chamber again.

"IT WAS WORTH IT, WORTH IT!" She screams and laughs.

"Well, she is good." Moonlight starts eating.

It has been almost four months now. Ticci got used to how it was around here. SlenderCat was to be released soon, but she was a danger to everyone so they were taking things slow. Ticci and her sisters was leaving together soon with her.

"I love you girls, I can't wait unt-." Suddenly, the arrival gate opens. Someone… or something was coming. Something that was going to change everything.

"Open cage 689." One of the guards yelled. M.I.R.A's cage opened and she was restrained again. The truck opened and a massive human size cage was brought out. It was different from the rest. It looked… almost fortified. Like they had to take extra care to hold whatever was in there.

"Prisoner 121212 must be restrained permanently. It must not speak, it must not blink, it must not eat ore then allowed. It must not stand, it must not sit. It must stay in total suspense. It may be allowed to respond through beeps and eat small portions." A guard announced as the cage opened. Inside was a normal looking human.

He had pale skin. A dark black business jacket. A green tee with sonic and MLP Characters fighting. Rainbow gloves and rainbow dash belt and rainbow suspenders. A red and black tie. Black fedora and glasses, blue jeans and red converses. His eyes were the only thing that was strange. He looked like a cross between a vampire and Moonlight .EXE. He had the same black eyes, only red dark red pupils with a fiery tint to them. His eyes were bleeding, but they seemed to curve into a smile.

He looks around, his eyes not covered. He stares directly at Ticci, dead straight at her. Then M.I.R.A interrupted him by laughing.

"This guy is so badass, he can't even move? He looks pathetic!" She laughs. He stares at her, but, not angrily… more like… happy. Like he's glad she finds that funny. He continues staring.

"Whatever M.I.R.A. Just, don't touch him." One of the guards said as he started to leave. M.I.R.A was starting to turn, when he beeped. She turns and he was staring at her.

"Stop looking at me like that weirdo." He continues to star e. She growls and pushes him. He smirks mentally, his hands closed tight around the lock. The push slightly moving the latch.

"Okay, let's see you stare without eyes!" She laughs, grabbing her knife and lunging.

"M.I.R.A! Stop!" The guard yelled. Too late. The new arrival pushed with all his might forward. The knife plunging inside the box and hitting the latch and lock. It broke inside. He grabbed the broken knife and undid the lock. He busted through like some sort of badass. The chains fell off and he turns around. Around his mouth was that reversed bear trap from Saw.

"What the hell?" She looked pissed and confused.

"Activate the gas!" Another guard called.

"No, let her suffer." The first guard smirked. The new guy grabbed the muzzle and undid the lock. It fell down and sprung, almost cutting M.I.R.A's leg.

"Ah, now that is refreshing. It has been awhile since I spoke. I never want to go that long without saying a word, it's really boring." The new guy laughed.

"WH-who are you?" Ticci gulped. He smirks and looks at her.

"Who am I? I'm the new sheriff in town, the mayor, the president… The king. I'm, Johnny .EXE. And you, my cute little proxy sister, are my ticket." He said the last part only to her.

"Johnny .EXE? Oh great, another .EXE Guy, just what we need!" M.I.R.A Groans.

"Oh, M.I.R.A, you are as brash as ever. Don't you ever just settle down?"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"When I'm muzzled."

"Then come here, let me permanently muzzle you; BY CUTTING OUT YOUR TONGUE!" She laughs and charges. In a second, Johnny grabbed her arm, chopped the knife away, and elbow punched her in the face. He then pulled and mounted her from behind. He grabbed the knife and plunged it deep into her back.

"AHHHH!" She growled.

"Now, M.I.R.A, may I call you that? Or would you prefer your real name; Merissa, Isabela, Rodriguez, Adana." She gasped and looked at him in confusion.

"How the hell did you know that name!?" She thrashes, making him twist the name.

"I know everything about you." He hops off and drops the knife in her hand. "I know everything about everyone and thing. I know that you are scared as of soon."

"Me, scared? Never!"

"Oh really? Then let's test that." He pimp slaps her.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill you."

"Merissa, you are a sad case, really. You only kill because what? It's fun?" He grabs her hair and yanks, digging her knife gently into her boobs. "Fun, isn't about killing. It's about… fear. That's what I am. That saying there is nothing to fear but fear itself? People, who say that, fear me. Everyone fears me, I love it. But, sometimes, I have to put that fear into someone. Like you." She pushes away and starts slicing at him. He dodges each strike.

"Just shut up!" She screams, bleeding.

"Why? You don't want to face your fears? Let's talk about your fears. You fear… you're past. You are scared of what you did, so you kill to bury it within your other horrible deeds. But I'm bringing your fears to you." All around her, it started to go dark, around her… and him. She growls and continues attacking.

"Let's start with your little brother, Timmy. He was such a sweet kid. Then there's your older brother, Jinx. The black, fox, of the family. He tries to protect you, but gets deeply wounded and you attack and almost kill three boys, and he gets blamed? That was mean Merissa, why would you let that happen?"

"I didn't let that happen!" She screams. She sees herself standing there, watching her brother being carried away. She was only a couple of years younger.

"Oh yes you could, he dropped the knife right next to you." Johnny smirks, picking it up behind her and putting it in her hand. "You could've stabbed the officer, and then they would know you really did do it…"

"No…" She growls, attacking Johnny, but he was gone.

"Those kids attacked you and burned you, oh isn't that a shame. So sad. But, then you came back when your brother was freed a few months later! Oh, so sweet… only, you were a monster by your own design."

"You think I wanted this?" She glares.

"You carved out your mouth, you burned off your eyes; it's clear you liked this. It's clear you wanted it. You made yourself into a horrible monster. The kids? They just helped. And to top it off, you killed your family? Just for the taste of blood? Or because they hated your mental state?" He smirks.

"They deserved it." She shakes.

"Let's found out." His body changes to her parents. "M.I.R.A, why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill us?" He said in their horrid faces. M.I.R.A holds back a few tears.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" She screams.

"We just wanted the best for you…"

"SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL!" She screams louder. He steps on her chest and stabs her in the gut.

"Where do you think I come from? Chicago? Now, where was I? Oh yes, your brother." Johnny smiles, back into her normal form.

"Jinx was a felony, he made his choice…" She growls and hisses in pain.

"I'm referring to Timmy. Oh, poor kid, hiding under his bed as his big sister murdered his family. He loved you dearly and to the core. And what did he say in his last moments?"

"Please, just shut up…" She looks away as he turns into Timmy.

"Siwwy, why? Please, nuuuu!" He screams in the babyish voice. "But, don't worry; he got to hear his sweet sissy one last time. What was that you said?

"Please… stop…" She was almost crying now, her body shivering in, fear. He turns into a massive form of her.

"JUST SHUT UP, AND GO TO SLEEP!" He laughs in her voice. She screams and throws the knife at him. He reflects it and it clatters to the ground. She shivers and curls up bleeding on the ground, crying.

"Please, no more. No more screaming, no more violence… no more death… no more, no more. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cries, hugging herself.

"...okay, gas him." The guard said. Johnny turned.

"Do you really want to do that Johnson? I want to have some fun with you big guy." He laughs. Gas enters the cage. He punches the glass, almost cracking it. With his last breath, he smirks and says, "You're going to die Jake."

He looks around, back in his cage and restraints and muzzle, lying on the bed alone. M.I.R.A came back from the nurses chamber, whimpering. She screams hysterically as they tried to push her back into her cell so they push her into Moonlight's. She hugs him close and whimpers.

"Please, hold me." She whimpers.

Its a few weeks later. The new guy fell into a different schedule then the rest. He wakes up, and lays there until lunch. He eats first and no one else and then showers like a puppet on strings. Then is forced to lie down all day till lunch and then back again for dinner and then finally back again.

M.I.R.A, had changed. She was nicer to the guards and the CPS. She seemed happy, genuily. The therapist couldn't explain it. It seemed, she lost the will to cause harm. She can't be mean, she can't be hurtful, she can't even kill a fly. She stopped bathing to avoid killing bacteria even. But, she changes when she passed by Johnny. She instead became terrified and starts crying and holds Moonlight tightly out of fear.

Then, the warden comes down again. He was lying down, like usual. The warden enters his cell and sits in front of him. They lifted him up and faced her.

"Hello Johnny, its Johnny right?" She smiled. He beeps.

"Good. Now, you have been very busy. Almost killing one of my prisoners, my, my." He beeps.

"Why did you do it? To feel powerful?"

"BEEP, BEEP."

"Feel strong?"

"BEEP, BEEP."

"… For fun?"

"BEEP."

"So you enjoy killing."

"BEEP, BEEP."

"You hate killing?"

"BEEP, BEEP."

"Then what?"

"…" He just stares at her now, daring her. She knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to get him to release the muzzle.

"Release him, I want him to speak." She smirks.

"But, Miss…" Johnson gulps.

"That wasn't a question, that wasn't a asking you to. That was a 'Do it or I'll feed you to SlenderCat.'" She glares at him. He gulps and nods, walking over to him. He takes the muzzle off and undoes his chains. They hold him down and he smiles.

"Warden Lovelace Lee Sombra, it is a pleasure to meet you finally. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." Johnny laughed.

"That's funny, I never heard of you." She smiles.

"Ooh, ouch. That hurts. But, I'm here. Ask away." He smiled.

"Why did you try and kill M.I.R.A?" She kneeled down.

"She needed a lesson in fear."

"And, you're qualified to teach that how?"

"Because I am fear." He smirks, narrowing his eyes. "I am the reimage of fear itself. I'd suggest being a little nicer to me."

"Or what?" She stands up smirking

"Or I'll teach you to fear me."

"The only thing I fear is losing my paycheck." She smiles and walked away.

"Don't worry; you will fear me and the others. But first. Jakie Poo." He smiles as Johnson turns away.

"What?" He glares.

"It's time to die." He rolls forward. The chains pulled and the guards went flying. He spun and the chains wrapped around their necks. He whips the chains and they snap their necks. He whips Johnson and grabs him. He starts to walk out when the cage closes. He smiles.

"Oh Johnson. Look at them. They are leaving you in here with me. And they are your friends! Shouldn't they turn on the gas? Shouldn't they shot me? No, they don't care about you… or your soul. But, I do. You're not a bad guy; you're really sweet and awesome. Help me, and you'll be A-Okay." He smiles. Johnson stares into his eyes. Suddenly gas enters the chamber and Johnson was pulled out as Johnny passed out.

"Are you okay?" Lovelace asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… fine. No thanks to you guys." He growls.

"It's not our fault." Lovelace glares.

"Of course it isn't." he storms away. Things started to return to normal. Johnny was given a new muzzle and restraints. He had full range of talk and movement, but if he tried anything funny; immediate gassing. The muzzle stops him from attacking someone verbally.

"So I just sliced his head off." Ticci laughed. Moonlight giggles with BOB and M.I.R.A, M.I.R.A a little more nervously.

"C-could we talk about something nicer?" She whimpers.

"Right sorry." Ticci looked over to see Johnny eating by himself. Everyone was busy talking with Moonlight. He stood up and walked over Johnny. The moment she sat he food down in front of him, everyone stopped; except Johnny.

"H-hi." Ticci blushed and gulped. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Ticci. I've been expecting you." He smiled.

"Re-really? She looked confused.

'Hey! Leave her alone!" Moonlight growled, standing up with BOB and Sarah.

"No! It's okay, he isn't hurting me." She gulps.

"I would never hurt you." He smiles. Moonlight and the others walked over. Her sisters surround her.

"We got your back." Masky glares.

"Will you relax? I'm fine." Ticci smiled.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your friend M.I.R.A. But, she was an important attack. You see… I'm here to free you all."

"What?" Moonlight asked.

"I'm going to create the greatest prison escape and all of you will be forever free." He smiles. Moonlight and BOB laughed.

"Now we know you're crazy! You can't escape, not from this place. You're stuck here, forever. Until they decide to release you." Moonlight snickers. Johnny stares dead at Ticci. She blinks, actually believing him.

She was in the shower, bathing herself when one of the guards came forth. He snickers, grabbing Jordon from behind. She cries out as he pins against her. "Remember me?" He whispers. The man was a guard she attacked when he kind of came on to her.

She struggles as he gets in a rape position. Suddenly, Johnny appears behind. He grabs his head and thrusts it into the shower head. It punches through the other side of his head and he starts pushing his head into the pipeline. It started showering blood.

"Th-thank you." Ticci blushes, staring up at the soaked CP.

"No problem. So, you going to help me?" He smirks.

"Wh-what? Oh... i-i don't know." She looked down.

"I'm only asking. I need you most of all, your my ticket for freedom of all. All you have to do is what I say and nothing more." He smiles.

"Okay, I'm in." She says confidently.

"Restrainment of Johnny .EXE commencing." A guard announced as Johnny is forced into the bed. He growls as they muzzle and hold him down. He looks over at Ticci.

"Hello Johnny." Lovelace smiled, walking in.

"Sweetie! I missed you." He laughs. Suddenly, Ticci turned towards Masky and kicked her in the gut.

"OW!" She cried out.

"That's what you get bitch!" Ticci growled. Angel stood up.

"Ticci." She looked shocked. Ticci attacked her next. Soon, all three cats were attacking the other.

"Hey! Settle the hell down in the-." That was when all hell broke loose. With not everyone focusing on Johnny. He grabbed the strain cuffs from one of the big guys and pun and swung it into the neck of one of the guys. He cries out, his neck bleeding. Johnny pulled himself up.

The doors started closing and gas started flowing. He looked at Johnson who raised a gun. He instead points it at the control guy. He screams as he is shot at. The gas and doors stopped. Johnny walks out; free He takes off his restraints and one by one, viciously murdered the guards.

"Activate the emergency gas line! Now!" Lovelace ordered. Suddenly, something hard and metal hit her upside the head. She tumbled and collapsed.

When she woke, the place was dark and in total ruin. She looked around and found a tape recorder and a flashlight.

"Remember when I said you'll come to fear me and the others; I was right. Welcome to SCP: Containment Breach! "If you can get outside without dying, I'll give a quick little death; barely will feel it. The others? I don't know if they are quite so merciful. Now, good luck; and die!" Johnny laughed as his voice could be heard from the recorder. She growls and trudges on.

It wasn't even a few minutes later that she was almost killed. Pinkamena was already spotted, a knife bloodied and covered in frosting. She had an epic smile on her face.

"Hey Warden! Want a cupcake!?" She laughed, lunging at her. Lovelace swiftly dodged and attacked back. She suns her and takes off running. She hides in a room, locking the door down.

"I'm going to kill Johnny." She growls. She hears a giggling. A singing M.I.R.A In a tutu passes by her.

"Hello friend! Wanna pway?" She giggles. Lovelace calmly walks away. She runs forward to the exit. She gets to the upper leaves. Suddenly, she's sprayed in the face by the gas. She screams in pain; feeling their pain. She struggles and cries out. She keeps her eyes close, slamming into tons of stuff. She cries.

"This is it Ticci, we are rulers of this place. Kings! ... and queens." Johnny laughs, watching the girls play around. She and her sister were happy to be friends again. The other CPS was playing the game perfectly.

"Now, just have to wait,." He smiles, kicking back.

Lovelace screams as she's being chased by a few shadows CPS and last she saw BOB. She hides out in the weapons testing facility. Inside was another cp; only a nice one. He whimpers, hiding under a desk.

She approaches and smiles warmly. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you." He smiles happily. He was a weapon CP, able to create weapons anywhere.

"I'm Nero." He smiles.

"Lovelace." She smiles. They started talking when Moonlight .EXE busted into the lab. Nero attacked around him. He laughs, until he saw that they were gone.

"Why didn't you attack him dead on?" Lovelace panted.

"I'm a pacifist." He blushes embarrassed. It was getting tougher, more cps getting closer and closer to kill her. She looked at the other CPs wanting her blood. He'd be a big help if he wasn't a Pacifist.

They hid in another room. "We can hide here for now." Lovelace sighs.

"Or can you?" Johnny laughed. "I know where you are. And, Mr. Nero. Tell her about your time here." Johnny laughed through the PA system.

"Sir, I took care of the rest, they are running fast." Johnson smiled, bloody up.

"Good. Your dismissed." He smiled. Johnson grabbed his neck and snapped his own neck and crumbled dead.

"Johnny. This isn't right." Ticci sighed.

He smirks. "So?"

"You have to stop!"

"Why? Because I'm so happy tormenting the poor souls? Oh boo-hoo!" he laughs. She whimpers, but goes to her station.

"You are a new bio weapon against CPS? On no…" Lovelace whimpers.

"It's okay." Nero smiled.

"No it isn't… I'm the one that sent you here."

"You what!?" he growls. She gasped. He prepared to blast her to pieces, but blasts the walls next to her instead.

"Aww… oh well, there in the seventh lab! Attack." Johnny called out through the speakers. The other Creepypastas charged the survivors. Ticci attacks him. He dodges her strikes and pimp smack her. Her sisters attack next; tackling him.

"This is the exit!" Nero screamed. The door opens and SlenderCat stands there.

"Go, get out." She said, stepping out and helps them inside. She stares at them and they are carried home.

"Johnny, you failed. You are no king. CPs. Attack the imposter that dare calls himself your king!" SlenderCat called out. All of them converged on Johnny.

"So, you want to fight huh?" Johnny growled as all of the cps stare at him. He attacks and kicks some CP ass. Ticci was first with her axes. He grabs them and beats her in the face with them. He slices open Moonlight and BOB, laughing as he bends back Sarah. They all cry out. SlenderCat approaches. She slices with tentacles.

He dodges and slices them off. He tackles her and strips her muzzle off. He stares into her eyes and says. "You will bow before me."

"You all will bow before me! I Am the King of Creepypastas!" he grabs her neck, and pulls her head off releases her dark energy into him. He turns into a massive demon monster. The facility crumbles around all of them.

"I Am the King of Creepypastas! And you all will bow before your new GOD!" He screams as he starts blowing shit up and Kills the other CPS.

When they arose again from their never ending nightmare fuel dead, they bowed before their new king. They worshipped him… feared him.

This ending didn't have what you expected, but there is one thing; I Look good in red and black. Now, bow… before your new GOD! Mhahahahaha! Happy Halloween and Happy Nightmare Night to you bronies. Hope you sleep well.

**"We hope you enjoyed, now if you'll excuse me; we got to go." Lovelace laughed as credits rolled up and horror music started playing.**

**/Johnny: hope you enjoyed, I suffered insomnia for you guys. If you guys want me to do a creepypasta story on one of your ocs, I can do that. If you know a perfect creepypasta character that'll fit with my ocs; then let me know. Till then, peace out! I'm going as Pewdiepie!**


End file.
